


Killua's endurance training

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Killua/Bisky, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Shota, Shotacon, Sin Corps collection, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unwilling, content approved by S.C.A.R, older woman/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Bisky takes some time to train Killua in the art of strength and fortitude
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Killua's endurance training :session 1

Killua carried Gon back to Palm’s place, but upon approaching the house he decided to take him somewhere else. He didn't want to risk running into Palm since they weren't on good terms at the moment. Bisky heard Killua’s approach and ran to a window to look. Seeing Killua turn in another direction, she decided to follow him. She remembered seeing Palm in a bad mood, but she couldn't make out anything she said besides Killua's name. She suspected that Killua’s decision not to take Gon to Palm's house might have something to do with the way Palm was acting.

Killua found a nearby hotel, rented a room, and went inside. He moved toward the bedroom and laid Gon on one of the two beds that were there. Killua tucked Gon in and watched him as he slept. Bisky walked in and approached Killua.

"Fight me." Bisky said.

"Huh?" Killua turned to face her.

"Fight me. You are too weak to be able to protect your friend. You'll eventually end up leaving him to die the way you are now."

"No!” he denied, “I would never, Gon is my most precious friend."

"You would.” Bisky insisted. “Imagine if I was Illumi. Would you be able to stop me from hurting Gon?"

"Wha-"

"You’re unable to fight against those stronger than you. You'd run and leave your ‘most precious friend’ for dead."

"No! I-I wouldn't!” Killua argued with rising anger, “I wouldn't let you, or anyone, lay a finger on Gon, you old hag!"

Bisky snapped when Killua called her an old hag again. She had been planning on getting him to fight her, but instead she grabbed Killua by his shirt and tossed him onto the other bed. She stripped him naked and then undressed herself. ”This is the last time you call me old hag you brat.” she snarled before she flipped him onto his back and tied him to the bed, arms and legs spread apart.

“I’ll give you one week before I send you and Gon to face Knuckle again! If you can’t resist me for a whole day before the week is done, Gon will be on his way to face Knuckle again without you!” Bisky explained in an annoyed tone.

Killua didn’t understand what she was talking about until she mounted him and started to slide her waist down towards his penis.

“You’ll learn to respect your elders boy!” Bisky snapped, preparing to violate him.

“Gasp… No, wait don’t… Ah!” Killua started to plead but Bisky slapped him.

“The only things you’re allowed to say are ‘I give up’, or ‘I won’t give up’. If you give up I’ll wake Gon up and begin his training early, and if I feel he’s ready to go face Knuckle again before the week is over I’ll send him out early.” she threatened, “So how ‘bout you and I make this quick, hm?”

Killua started squirming and kicking, trying to get her off of him.

"Yes, that's it, but you don't want to fight like that for too long, or else a surprise attack won't be as effective. You need to save your strength for when you can find an opening. Struggling in small bursts helps if your opponent’s goal is to break your will. If they don't care whether you resist or not, then you're better off waiting for an opening instead of wasting your energy. Although, in this case you'll be wasting energy either way, so it'd be best to try and escape before you're too exhausted." she lectured.

"How do- ugh, I do that?"

"The stronger the opponent, the more careful you have to be, otherwise it could get worse for you. But your goal in this exercise is to just resist me and not give up on trying to get out of this situation."

Killua looked over at Gon.

"Don't worry about him waking up or anything, he'll be out for a while. Just focus on resisting me." Bisky said, grabbing his face and turning it back towards her.

Killua did as Bisky said. He didn't like his odds, but he wasn't about to leave Gon behind. When his tip touched Bisky's hole he moaned. The pleasure he felt was intense.

Bisky smiled when she saw the determination in Killua’s eyes.

“Hmm… Ah... uh!”

As soon as Bisky swallowed Killua's penis with her vagina Killua wailed as the pleasant feeling attacked his sensitive shaft. Killua couldn’t hold back his moans as she started moving up and down slowly. He already felt broken and embarrassed for making these strange noises, but at least Gon wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Who knows how he’d react if he saw what Bisky was doing to him. As Bisky continued to go up and down slowly, Killua could feel himself getting hard despite himself. He knew what would happen if she kept going. He wanted to beg her to stop, but that would mean he would give up and Killua wasn’t about to quit so soon and make Gon have to face Knuckle and those chimera ants by himself.

“Even though your mind’s telling you it’s hopeless, you can’t let yourself give up cause there’s always a chance to prove yourself wrong. Unless of course, you do give up. Then you have no chance cause you won’t be looking for a weakness to exploit. You have to keep fighting, or else you’re going to be like a doormat that your enemy can walk all over. If you want to be there for Gon, you need to be strong for his sake.” Bisky explained.

Killua started struggling again, attempting to get Bisky off of him.

“Good,” Bisky complimented, “but you’ll need to put in way more effort if you’re gonna try that. I will say though, you did catch me off guard a little.”

Killua managed to make Bisky wobble a bit, but it wasn’t anything she needed to worry about and she quickly regained the upper hand, resuming her assault on Killua’s excited member. He felt his cum start to rise and tried harder to leverage her off. It proved useless, and he soon found himself on the edge. Bisky slowed her movements, not allowing him to release his load and causing more cum to build up slowly.

“Remember, no matter how hopeless it is, as long as you don’t give up you have a chance to prove yourself wrong and do what you don’t believe you can do.”

Killua arched his head back and squeezed his eyes closed as the pressure in his penis started causing him pain.

“A-Ah, oh... “

Killua started to moan and groan in pain and pleasure. He wanted her to stop, to let him cum, but he couldn’t give up so soon. Killua looked up at her with a defiant look on his face, but it didn’t take too long for the hopelessness to grow though.

“I-I…”

Bisky slapped him again, harder this time.

“If you give up so soon, Gon’s gonna be in NLG before you can last an hour! Are you really about to give up already?!” Bisky scolded.

“I-I… Ah! I won’t!” Killua barked as he tried once more to get her off of him.

She was more prepared this time and he wasn’t able to get his waist up as well like before. As time went on, he felt the urge to give up getting stronger, and he wanted to beg her to grant him release.

“P-please…”

Bisky pulled herself off of Killua, grabbed his shaft and started stroking it. Killua came in no time, making a mess everywhere.

“Hm… uh… Oh… Ah-AHH!”

Killua screamed as he came and started panting.

“I’m impressed! You lasted longer than I expected, yet you still gave up.”

She moved off of Killua, went to clean herself. She then got dressed and went to wake up Gon.


	2. Killua's endurance training: Session 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisky wakes up Gon and resumes training Killua.

“WAKE UP!” Bisky yells into Gon’s ear, startling him and making him fall out of bed.

Gon stood up and shook his head, holding his ears. He saw Killua nude, all tied up and the cum that was all over him. Killua’s eyes met Gon’s and he blushed, looking away. Gon quickly turned his attention back to Bisky. 

“Come with me,” Bisky said as she pushed him out the door. 

“Um, Bisky? What happened to Killua?” Gon asked.

“Oh, it’s just training. Now, focus. I want you to maintain your aura for one hour. Don’t disturb Killua and I. I’ll come get you when your hour’s up. Don’t start until I say go understand?” 

Gon nodded. Bisky went back to the room, grabbed her watch and got on top of Killua again. 

“READY?!” 

Bisky looked down at Killua and grabbed his head and started beating it against the soft pillow.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT WAS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY TO KNOCK ME OFF! PAY ATTENTION!” Bisky shouted in frustration.

Killua was waiting for her to tell him to begin, or to slide herself inside him again.

“When I climb onto you the lesson begins, got it?!” 

She let go of Killua’s head and looked back at her watch. 

“GO!” 

Gon charged up his aura. Bisky impaled herself on Killua again and started moving up and down once more. Gon got distracted by Killua’s breathy moans, he wondered what Bisky was doing with Killua. Killua struggled under the weight of the older woman, fighting to throw Bisky off of him but he couldn’t budge her. She was humiliating him, but knowing that Gon wasn’t seeing this made him feel a bit better. 

Bisky it seemed was reading his mind, seeing the internal conflict he was having with himself. She could tell that he doubted his ability a great deal. 

“If you don’t get me off of you, you’re gonna be stuck here for an awfully long time!” Bisky barked. 

Gon could hear everything that was going on, and even though he wasn’t sure what Bisky was doing to him he called out to Killua.  
“KILLUA, YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” 

“Awww, how sweet. It’s a shame you don’t believe in yourself as much Gon believes in you. You won’t make it to NLG with Gon if you don’t start shattering your expectations. Gon has high hopes for you, you don’t want to disappoint him right?” Bisky says, making sure Gon can hear it too. 

Gon: “Huh? What kind of training is she doing with Killua?”

Killua blushed again, feeling embarrassed at Gon’s words. 

Killua: “Baka, why does Gon have to say stuff like that? Bisky’s right though, if I want to be there for Gon, I have to show myself and her what I’m really made of, but what if this is all I got?”

“STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF AND START THINKING ABOUT GETTING ME OFF! YOU’LL NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO IF YOU GIVE UP!” Bisky cried, punching Killua’s chest.

“Ah… Grrr!”

Killua grit his teeth and pushed himself up with all the strength he could muster; he made Bisky teater a bit and he lunged his body to the side. Bisky fell off of him and hit the floor. She stood up immediately.

“Good. You’ve passed the first part of this lesson, but you’ve got a long way to go.”

“You let me push you off didn’t you?!” Killua said snarkily.

“Of course I did, you wouldn’t be able to get me off like that, no matter how much you tried, unless you threw me off my game. If someone were trying to do this to you for real you wouldn’t last a second if they were as strong as me.” Hands resting firmly on her hips she focused on Killua. “You have to catch your opponent off guard and as far as doing that goes, you have to get creative. Use your surroundings, do something your opponent wouldn’t expect you to do. The best way to do that is to do something you wouldn’t see yourself doing. There are lots of things I can tell you wouldn’t even think of doing in a million years, try one of them, try all of them, you might get lucky and be able to do the impossible.” Bisky instructed.

“Now, I’m gonna check on Gon. It hasn’t been an hour yet but I want to see how he’s doing.”

Bisky cleaned herself up, got dressed and went to check on Gon.

“I won’t face Knuckle without Killua, he needs me and I need him.” Gon says as Bisky enters.

“I’m confident he’ll be able to do this by the time you face Knuckle again. I’m giving him a week. Which means you also get a week to train too, but if I feel you’re ready, I’ll send you to fight him before the week is over.” Bisky assures him.

“I won’t be ready without Killua.” Gon says sternly. 

“If you say so.” 

With that Bisky went to start another session with Killua.


	3. Killua's endurance training:session 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisky takes Killua's training up a notch.

As Bisky approached Killua for another session she got an idea. Steam wafted off her searing hot skin as her muscles swelled, an ominous aura emanated from her. Her petite body now grew into a hulking figure towering over Killua, her power now unrestrained. Killua’s eyes widened and sweat dripped from his forehead. He tried to break free of the ropes that kept him on the bed but Bisky wasted no time in climbing on him once more.

“If you can go 5 minutes without cumming, You and Gon can have 10 minutes alone together. If not, I’ll go harder on you.” 

“WHAT?! 5 MINUTES? ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Killua cried in terror seeing how massive she was compared to him now.

“I’ll go easy on you. Well, I’ll try anyway. If you really don’t think you can do it then give up.”

Killua was silent, he was really uncertain of how long he could last, but the time he had spent training with Bisky had made him think about things. He wanted to push himself, to see if he could do as Bisky said and accomplish what he didn’t think he could do, but most of all, he wanted to be by Gon’s side. He was determined not to let Gon go to NLG and face the chimera ants all by himself. He wanted to keep him safe at any cost.

“I’ll take your silence as a sign that you’re ready then.” Bisky said as she slowly moved her waist down towards Killua’s shaft.

Bisky could see Killua trembling, hear him panting rapidly, see his heart beating out of his chest.

Bisky: “Perfect, now we’ll see if he’s got what it takes. I doubt he’ll last 5 minutes, but if he can at least go the whole time without giving up I’ll let Gon help out with Killua’s training.”

"AHHH!"

Killua screamed from the insane pleasure he felt as Bisky slid herself onto Killua's penis. He started writhing and moaning in agony. As Bisky moved she pounded him into the bed. His breaths were cut short when Bisky slammed into him as she went down. Killua tried to focus on Gon, but with each hit Bisky dealt him his head started getting more and more numb.

He tried to lift his waist, but he was pummeled back down. Killua knew that getting Bisky off of him wasn't going to work. He started to feel his cum rise and he tried to hold it back, he knew he wasn't going to last 5 minutes so he set a goal of 2 minutes in his head.

Bisky could tell that he likely wasn't going to last even 1 minute based on how hard he was trying to hold back the orgasm but she didn't let up. Killua poured every last drop of energy he had left into holding the floodgates back. As the fluids built up, his balls and shaft started to ache. 

Gon was sweating and he could hear the determination in Killua's voice as he groaned and clenched his teeth together. The pressure became too much for Killua to handle and Bisky pulled herself out of him right before he came.

"A-AHHH!"

"1 minute, 30 seconds. I'm impressed. You lasted longer than I thought you would." Bisky said as she looked down at her watch.

Killua felt exhausted, he couldn't say a single word. Bisky returned to her small, petite form, got dressed and went to the other room. 

"Gon?" Bisky called as she opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"If this were simple training I would normally give you guy's a break, but Killua is being punished. He failed the exercise but he didn't give up though. He cares about you a lot you know."

"I care about Killua a lot too."

"You're going to do the next session. I'll show you what you need to do. Get undressed."

"What?! Why?" Gon asked.

"Don't ask questions right now. Killua's had a long day but he's got to learn a lesson. Now, get undressed for me or I'll do it myself."

"O-ok."

Gon hesitantly stripped down to his underwear. Bisky crossed her arms and looked down at them.

"Wait, you want me to…"

"Yes I do, now!"

Gon removed his undies.

"Good, now lay on the floor."

Gon did so and Bisky gently grabbed his penis. She slowly started moving up and down a few times, Gon gasped in surprise at the new sensation. 

"That's all I want you to do. If you decide too, you can do what I did and get on top of him like this."

Bisky climbed onto Gon and moved her butt above Gon's shaft. 

"You'll have to do it like this since you're a male."

Gon gulped, then nodded.

"What did Killua do?" Gon asked, getting up as Bisky got off of him.

"Why don't you ask him?" Bisky replied.

"Oh, ok."

Gon cracked the door slightly and looked at Killua, who was breathing slowly. Gon felt a lump in his throat, seeing Killua naked, tied up and looking so helpless upset him. He wanted to untie him but from what Bisky told him, this was likely part of his punishment. Gon wanted to find out what Killua did that got him in so much trouble. He opened the door slowly and walked into the room.


	4. Killua's endurance training: session 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's session with Killua is about to begin.

Gon slowly walked over to Killua who seemed unaware of his presence, he could tell that Killua wasn't up for more training. It took a lot of strength for him not to untie Killua. 

"G-Gon?" Killua asked faintly.

The lump in Gon's throat grew when he heard Killua almost whisper his name. To Gon it felt as if Killua was dying. He felt a tear flow down his cheek and it dropped onto the bed next to Killua's side.

"Killua? What did you do?!" Gon sniffled, starting to cry.

"Bisky, made me mad, and I-I said something that made her mad."

"What did you say? It must have been something really bad if she did this to you."

"She… she started it."

Gon wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna start now ok?"

"Wha- AH!, G-GON, STOP PLEASE! IT… HURTS!" Killua screamed when Gon gently wrapped his hand around his shaft.

Killua's scream startled Gon and he let go. He looked back towards the door and saw Bisky. She nodded at him. Gon turned back towards Killua.

"I'm sorry, but I want to help you get ready to face Knuckles with me. I'm not going without you."

He grabbed Killua's shaft again and started stroking him. Gon's hand easily slid up and down his cum covered wiener.

"AH, G… GO… AHHH!!"

Killua couldn't speak, he was in so much pain.

"Be strong for me! Please! Don't give up!" Gon begged.

Killua looked at Gon and he could see the reluctance in his eyes, but he also saw that Gon was serious. He knew Gon wanted him to fight. Killua grit his teeth and released his aura. Bisky gasped in surprise.

Killua started struggling to move his legs. He brought one knee up to Gon's arm and tried to stop him from stroking. 

"Yes, that's it! Keep it up!" Gon cheered. He got excited and started moving faster and tightened his grip.

Killua's leg straightened and he cried in agony, shut his eyes tight, and arched his back, throwing his head up too.

"I know, please stay with me ok?! Common, keep going!"

"I-I don't know… if I can! AHH!"

Killua started writhing and he turned on his side, releasing his aura again, he moved his leg up like before. Gon let go of Killua's penis and straddled him. He forced him on his back and positioned his butt over Killua's shaft. Killua knew what Gon was trying to do and moved his leg up for a third time.

Bisky: "Killua's got more fight now. Interesting. Gon talks soft but plays hard."

Gon grabbed Killua's knee and forced his leg down, then he plunged his butt inside Killua's penis. Both boys cried out simultaneously. 

"Oh, Killua…"

"Ah, I-I know, keep... going, uh!"

Killua raised his waist but Gon went down hard, knocking him flat on the bed. 

Bisky: “Gon certainly has Killua in a fighting mood. Much more so than before at least. He’s exhausted, yet he seems to have found more strength somehow. However, if Gon manages to make him cum he’ll definitely be finished. He’s well beyond his limit. I’ll need to work on that with him.”

Bisky noticed the rope around Killua’s ankle was torn a little. She looked outside and saw that it was dark.

Bisky: “I guess I'll give them the night off, that’ll give me some time to prepare.”

She shut the door and waited for the sound of Killua’s scream whenever Gon would make him cum.

Gon could feel that Killua’s body was in pain, and he wanted to end his suffering, but Bisky would likely be mad at him if he stopped the session before it was finished. Plus he was starting to see a hopeless and defeated look in Killua’s eyes, and he was slowly and gradually struggling less and less. Killua felt another orgasm start to rise and he tried to hold it back, but he couldn’t, the pain was too much for him to bear, he was too tired to fight anymore and he relaxed his body, surrendering his fate to Gon. He screamed as he released another load soon after. 

“AHHH!”

“AH! KILLUA!”

Bisky stood up, all dressed up now and entered the room.

“That’s enough for today, you both can rest for the night, you earned it,” she said looking right at Killua.

As Gon got off of Killua, cum leaked out of Gon’s butt onto Killua and the bed. Both boys were panting. 

“Gon? You can go get cleaned up and dressed now if you like.”

“What... about Killua?”

“He’s staying right there until he’s done with his training, unless he can break out himself. I doubt he’ll be doing that right now.”

“Can we at least get him and the bed cleaned up though?”

“Nope.”

Gon looked over at Killua, then back at Bisky. 

“If he’s done training today, can I stay with him?”

“Sure, but I’m getting you up early so you can get some more training in. Got it?”

Gon nodded then laid down next to Killua, wrapping his arms around him gently. Killua winced from the pain and Gon looked up at him concerned.

“I-it’s ok, just don’t squeeze or anything alright?” Killua assured.

“I won’t. I’m proud of you Killua.” Gon said with a smile.

Killua blushed.

“Let’s just…get some rest.”

Bisky left the hotel when Gon and Killua were asleep and came back after about an hour, she went and checked on the boys once more before she went to bed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
> https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB  
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
